This invention relates to improvements in miter saw machines of the type designed to cut the corner ends of molding sections used in the making of picture frames.
Miter saw machines of the type in which a pair of rotary saw blades are simultaneously advanced along converging paths toward a guide fence to cut the 45 degree end edges of abutting molding sections of a picture frame, have been in public use for some time. Such a miter saw machine is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 571,795, filed Aug. 11, 1966, now abandoned. A serious problem arising from the continued use of such machines resides in the maintenance of precision cutting of the molding sections, which is an absolute necessity for an acceptable fit in the making of picture frames. The adjusted angular positions and orientations of the rotary saw blades change as a result of wear and replacement of blades. Very often the readjustment of one saw blade disturbs all other adjustments. The same is true with respect to the positioning of the molding sections on the guide fence for cutting.
It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide improved means for making adjustments in a miter saw machine of the aforementioned type so as to maintain precision cutting of molding sections.